1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of rotary files, and more particularly to a novel rotary file for movably supporting a group of picture holders for movement about a horizontal axis between support members carried by swivel means on a base.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a number of rotary files have been employed for holding record cards or photo cards in such a manner that as a spindle is rotated, the plurality of cards will pass the view of the user so that the user may select an individual photo card for analysis or display. One such prior rotary card file is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,059. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such a record holder, which stem largely from the fact that a closure means for occupying a gap in the ring is achieved by a spring mechanism which travels on a linear segment also used to support the ring on a turning axis. By such a means, the closure spring is difficult to reach and to operate due to the fact that it is completely captured on the linear segment of the ring and cannot be readily removed from the ring unless completely slid around the ring to a single end segment defining one end of the gap. Also, difficulties have been encountered because the spindle for holding the rings and the plurality of photo cards cannot be rotated or swiveled into a different orientation due to the fact that the plurality of photo cards are edge-mounted on the rings and the turning axis of the spindle is along a vertical axis.
Other problems relate to the fact that the plurality of photo cards are unevenly disposed by their side mountings onto the rings so that the outer sides or edges of the photo cards have a tendency to drop and engage with the base which action obstructs the turning of the cards by the user.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel photo holder of the rotary type which eliminates the possibility of photo card engagement with its supporting structure and which provides an improved swivel arrangement permitting the user several axes of rotation in order to view the picture cards. Improvement is also needed in the area of ring gap closure so that such closure is convenient to the user and will not obstruct slideable movement of the picture cards.